


The Heat Of The Night

by GooeyHeat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Sagume meets with Doremy in the Dream World.





	The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this fanart by Tsuri: <https://twitter.com/tsujurili/status/1157603342907875328>  
I couldn't stop thinking about it for like three days, so I wrote a stupid fic about it. Please enjoy. Or don't.

"I look forward to an uneventful slumber."

Sagume Kishin spoke these words as she prepared for bed, aware that her strange powers would change fate. This tended to be the most reliable way to allow her to visit the Dream World's mysterious master, the baku known as Doremy Sweet... though it still had a pretty good chance of just causing her night to be interrupted by some loud accident.

The previous night, Sagume had woken up with a message on her mind from Doremy, asking that Sagume visit her as soon as possible. She called it important. After a number of recent incidents involving the Dream World, Doremy had started requesting that Sagume speak with her more often. Doremy claimed that Sagume's powers to change fate would help her avoid future issues. Sagume didn't really see how, but the visits tended to be more pleasant dreams than she usually had, so she obliged.

Silently hoping no part of her roof would cave in this time, Sagume extinguished her room's candle, pulled her blanket over her body, and closed her eyes.

A massive castle so black that it seemed a silhouette stood tall against the navy blue sky. In the distance, a massive wheel and a strange track reached into the heavens. Doremy had called these a "Ferris wheel" and a "roller coaster," claiming they were used as amusement in the outside world, but also frequently manifested as fears in nightmares. Sagume really could only see the scary aspects, though.

The divine spirit emerged from the forest near the castle and walked to the massive double doors adorning its front. She raised a hand to knock, but the doors opened on their own before she could touch them. This was normal.

Sagume entered the hall of the castle. Despite the size of the building, the hall was cozy, more like a slightly large western-style home than the massive fortress it appeared to be on the outside. It was adorned with a red carpet with gold trim, and portraits lined the walls. Doremy told Sagume that they were famous paintings from the outside world, from a variety of legendary artists but the divine spirit found that hard to believe, mostly due to them all featuring Doremy in some fashion.

Sagume reached a wooden door at the end of the hallway. "Meet me in the dining room~" read a note attached. This was redundant; opening the door would inevitably lead to the room Sagume was expected to enter. Such was the logic of the Dream World.

The goddess opened the door with a creak. She tentatively stepped in to see how the dining room arranged itself and was met with a small entranceway that opened up into a small room with a rectangular table and chairs set up. At the end nearest the entrance stood Doremy Sweet, ruler of the Dream World, her long red nightcap stretching down behind her.

"Hello, Doremy." Sagume spoke tentatively, as she always did. Such a benign statement would not invite her powers, but she had learned a long time ago that it was always prudent to be careful with her words. It's likely she would've been the same way even if she couldn't change the course of history simply by speaking.

Doremy did not react.

Sagume waited a few more seconds, then took another step into the room. "...Doremy?" she called uncertainly.

"Doremy is not here," said Doremy.

Sagume paused. "Wh-what...?"

"Doremy is not here," Doremy repeated.

Sagume looked at her. She was starting to become very confused.

Doremy spoke again. "You came here expecting Doremy Sweet, but now you will meet..." She turned around with a flourish, and in an instant, her appearance changed. The fuzzy orbs on her dress were replaced with a pattern of red chili peppers. A black jacket with flames coming from the bottom appeared on her torso, with the same design now applying to her nightcap. Her hair turned red and a pair of large black sunglasses appeared on her face.

"...FASOLA SPICY," she finished, with a smirk.

Sagume blinked, and then blinked again. She let out a bit of air as her mouth started to turn upwards.

And then, unable to contain it any longer, she laughed. She laughed loud, and long, like she had never laughed before.

"What were these called again?" Sagume asked, putting down her food again. She sat across the table from Doremy, who was still dressed as Fasola Spicy, but no longer claimed to actually be someone else.

"These are tacos. They're part of a style of outside world cuisine that evolved on the border between the nations of Mexico and Texas. I figured it might be something you haven't tasted before, living in the Lunar Kingdom and all. Even if it's only a dream, I think it's good to try many things," Doremy answered.

"It's delicious... and spicy. Thank you for the milk," Sagume went on, before continuing to eat.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I went to a lot of trouble to put it together."

Sagume never asked how making food in the Dream World worked. It's possible she, too, was eating dreams like Doremy did, or maybe it was simply an illusion. But if Doremy wanted her to know, surely she'd tell her.

"...Doremy." Sagume took a breath. "Why did you ask to see me tonight?"

Doremy cocked her head to the side quizzically. "Well, for dinner, of course. And to meet Fasola Spicy~" she said, putting on her all-too-famous smile.

"But... your message... you said it was something important..." Sagume mumbled.

"Oh, Sagume..." Doremy lazily floated into the air across the table. "What could be more important than seeing you laugh?" With this, she leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Sagume's cheek.

Sagume's face immediately turned red. "I... I..."

Doremy smiled a strange smile. "What's the matter? Fasola too spicy for you?"

And for the second time that night, Sagume laughed harder than she had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should remind Doremy- sorry, FASOLA- that Texas isn't a nation anymore.


End file.
